Misunderstood
by 123What'snext
Summary: Helia, Brandon and Riven got into a misunderstanding with Flora, Stella and Musa. The boys tried explaining but soon, it all turned out into a massive fight. The girls enter a singing competition to get back at the boys. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1 : It's Just a Dream

**Hello! I wanted to do a Winx fanfic so I decided to post this. Please be nice, since it's my first Winx Club fanfic. Sorry if any of the characters are a bit OC. **

**I know there are lots of stories with the same plot like this but I REALLY wanted to write it! Enjoy? **

**I do NOT own Winx Club. **

-Helia, Brandon and Riven got into a misunderstanding with Flora, Stella and Musa. The boys tried explaining but soon, it all turned out into a massive fight. The girls enter a singing competition to get back at the boys. How will things turn out? -

Chapter 1: It's Just a Dream

Flora POV

_I was walking to the park on the way to meet Helia. I got a text from him this morning to meet him at the park. He said he wanted to give me a surprise. I wonder what it is. _

_I'm so excited to meet him. I haven't seen him in days. Maybe he had a mission. However, it was unlike him not to tell me first. Maybe it was an urgent one? Well, I'll just have to ask him later. _

_When I was closer to the park, I saw Helia. I smiled and fastened my pace... until I saw something that broke my heart. _

_Helia was with another girl. She was leaning her head on his shoulder. He lifted her chin and kissed her. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. They started making out, I couldn't take it. I turned and ran away. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. _

_How could he do that? Why did he do that? How could he do this to me?! _

I screamed as I woke up. Tears were streaming down my face. I breathed heavily. That was just a dream? It... It felt so real. Bloom woke up and rushed to my side.

"Flora? Are you okay? "

The others entered the room. All of them had worried faces.

"Flora? What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Was it a bad dream?"

"Come on. You can tell us."

Layla sat beside my and put her hand behind my back. I wiped my tears but they keep coming. Tecna gave me some tissues and I wiped all of the remaining tears. The girls comforted me until I was breathing normally and calmer.

"Oh, girls... It felt so real..." I started. Musa rubbed my hand comfortingly. "What did you dream about?" She asked. I looked at them and started breathing heavily again. "Flora? Are you okay? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Bloom said.

"But I want to know what was so important that I had to wake up at this time in the morning!" Stella said, frustrated.

"Stella!" The others scolded. She pouted.

I looked at the clock. It was 3:17. "No... It's okay..." I took a deep breath and told them my dream. "H-Helia... I dreamed t-that h–he..." I hold back a sob. "Slowly Flora. You don't have to rush." Layla said in a calm voice.

"He was w-with another... g-g-girl..." I said, teary. "I was so s-scared... it fe-felt so r-real..." I cried. Musa hugged me. "Shh... Flora. It's okay." Layla smiled. "Yeah... You know he loves you."

Bloom smiled. "Yes. Has he ever lied to you?"

"N-no..." I answered silently. Stella grunted "Yeah, so there you have it. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Stella!" She mumbled a sorry. "Well, there's an 11 percent that he maybe cheating on you." Tecna said, calculating in her head.

"Tecna!" The Winx turned to look at her. She gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry..." I sighed. "It's okay guys. It's just a dream. You guys can go back to sleep." I gave a small smile.

"Great! Goodnight!" Stella shouted stomping off to her room without a second glance. The girls glared at her. "It's okay guys... She's right. You guys should get back to sleeping." I said.

"Okay. But make sure you get some sleep to." Musa said hugging me before going back to her room. "Don't think about it Flo. It's just a dream." Layla comforted me one last time before following Musa. "Yeah. Just forget about it. Though I don't think that's mentally able." Said Tecna, then going back to sleep.

Bloom walked to her bed and looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay, Flora?" She asked. "I'm fine. It's just a dream." I assured her. She smiled and lay down. "Goodnight, Flo." I repeated after her. "Goodnight, Bloom."

I stayed awake for another few minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. It felt so real... like it just happened, or was about to. No. Forget about it Flora. You need to sleep. You have classes tomorrow. I shook my head and started dozing off. It was just a dream. Or was it?

Musa POV

I woke up with the sound of Stella screaming. "Oh... What now?" I groaned. I went to her room and saw her looking in the mirror with her lipstick in one hand. "What?"

She turned to me and turned back to the mirror. "I... have... a... pimple!" She screamed again. I closed my ears. "Stella! Sonic hearing!" I said pointing to my ears. I wish I were Layla now. She could sleep with a horse neighing beside her.

"Who cares? I have a pimple! A PIMPLE!" She screamed again. I covered my ears from her supersonic scream. It puts my music volume to shame. Bloom and Tecna came in and looked pissed.

"Stella! What are you thinking!? It's freaking 6:45!" Bloom screamed. Tecna glared at Stella. "What is going on?" she asked slowly. Oh no. Calm Tecna in a serious situation... bad. "I have a pimple!" Stella screamed again.

Uh oh. Wrong answer, she's dead. Tecna faced her and asked again. "Why did you have to scream?" Damn, smash the fire alarm. Tec's about to explode. "Isn't it obvious? I HAVE A PIMPLE!" Stella screamed louder.

Nice meeting you, Stell. "Pimple?! You woke up everyone just because of a STUPID, FREAKING, PIMPLE?!" Boom. That'll look awesome with a volcano effect behind her. Stella stepped back and gulped. She laughed nervously. "Uh, Sorry?"

"No! You woke us up at 6:45 just because you have a PIMPLE?! SERIOUSLY?!" I grinned watching Stella. She was sweating with fear. I looked behind Tecna to see Flora and Layla have woken up too.

Tecna marched towards Stella's make-up box, which was a HUGE glittering gold box. She opened it and rummaged through Stella's stuff. I could see Stella wince at what Tecna was mumbling like 'Ugly foundation' or 'stupid lipstick' or 'blobby mascara'.

She kept rummaging until she found a small tube. She handed it to Stella. "What is this?" She asked. "C-Concealer..." Stella answered. "What is it for?" Tecna asked again. Stella turned the tube and read what was written. "Flesh-toned concealer to cover facial blemishes and heavy eye bags." After that, her eyes lit up.

"Tecna! You're a genius! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're my hero!" She said and hugged Tecna. Tecna just brushed her off and went to her room. Layla looked at me. "What now?" I looked at Stella who was applying the concealer on her TINY pimple.

"It's almost 7 and I guess I can't go back to sleep anymore. I'm going to get ready." I said and walked back to my room.

I stopped and looked at Flora on the way. "Are you okay Flo? The dreams didn't come again did it?"

She smiled. "Oh no. It didn't." But judging by the bags under her eyes, I wasn't so sure.

**So how was it? Review please? If I should continue? **


	2. Chapter 2 : Shopping and Surprises!

**Hi again! This is the second chapter and I'm really glad and thankful to those who reviewed! **

**So, I DON'T own The Winx Club. Enjoy **

Chapter 2: Shopping!

Stella POV

I was applying the concealer on my pimple. Good thing Tecna told me about it. Or else I would have DIED of shame. This one pimple could ruin my life! Or worse... my relationship with Brandon!

Tecna should understand! Not come yelling at me. I was innocent! This completely giant pimple was to be blamed! After applying the concealer, I went to my closet. Now, outfit time!

Blue dress. "Too blue." Yellow dress. "Sure, but too yellow." Pink dress. "No way." Green dress. "Eww... what colour is this?" Orange dress. "I wore this yesterday!" I groaned.

I screamed in frustration again. There's absolutely NOTHING for me to wear! "What is it, Stella?" I looked behind to see Flora. "Flora! You need to help me!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my closet. "I have nothing to wear!"

Flora looked from the closet to me, then to the closet again, then to me and the closet again and to me and- "You have nothing to wear?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Well, no! Look at these!" I handed her some of my clothes. "They're so outdated!" I said. Flora looked at my clothes and sigh. "Hold on." She took my clothes and searched through it. She took out a red miniskirt and gave it to me.

"Here." She smiled.

"Yeah, this is cute. I could wear this. But what about my top? I refuse to go around with just a bra!" I said covering my body. Good thing I was wearing a towel wrap.

She went over to my closet and pulled out a yellow tube top with red stripes. "Will this do?" She asked softly. I took the tube from her and smiled. "This should do." Then I frowned. "Though I think we'll need to go shopping later on. You should come with me okay?"

She widened her eyes. "B-But..." I stopped her from saying more. "No buts. Besides, you could use some new clothes. What you're wearing is kinda last season." I said giving her a nervous look.

"Well, I think so..." I brightened up. "Great! Then we could go see the boys. Oh, how I miss my snookums!" I looked at her and saw her looking down.

"Oh don't worry. You can see Helia too!" I smiled.

She bit her lips. I know this had something to do with her nightmare. "Thinking about your dream, huh?" I saw her look up.

"N-no... I'm just... do we have to go see them?" She looked nervous. This must be something to do with Helia. I'm sure of it!

"Well, I really want to visit Brandon." I paused. "And I think you should see Helia too. You know, to catch up?" She bit her lips again. "I haven't seen you guys talking lately."

Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Did anything happen to you guys? Did he break up with you? Was he being a jerk?!"

No way am I letting some jerk hurt my best friend. If he did hurt her... I'm gonna punch him back to when he wasn't born yet!

"No! He didn't, we... didn't... No." She said trailing off.

I sigh. "Come on, Flo. You can tell me anything!" I beamed. "If anyone hurt you, I will make sure they suffer!" I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"No, Stella. It's fine." She said. "I should go get ready for school." She smiled and got up to get ready.

I smiled. "Okay! Don't forget shopping!" I looked at the clothes Flora picked out for me. "Heh, never thought she had good taste in fashion."

(TIME SKIP)

Flora POV

After Professor Palladium's class, I got ready to go shopping with Stella. I need to forget everything and just have some girl time. The dream I had still bugged me though.

The thought of Helia with some other girl... I shudder. No. I can't be thinking this way. Helia loves me. I know it. But... why hasn't he called in the last few days? I sigh. Don't think about it, Flora.

I got out of my room and went to meet Stella at the garden. But as usual... It was Stella. She takes time to 'perfect' herself.

I waited at the garden adoring the flowers. They really are calming. I took my phone out and dialled Helia's number. I hope he picks up.

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

"_Hi this is Helia-"_

I smiled widely. "Helia! I was wonde-"

"_I'm very busy now so please leave your message after the tone."_

_BEEEP_

I sigh disappointingly and put down the phone. I put my hands in my face. Where is he? What is he doing? It's unusual that he doesn't pick up my calls. But what if he is busy?

I looked at the flowers. "What do you think is up with Helia?" I asked softly. The wind blew the flowers and it looked as if they were saying they don't know.

"I don't know." I smiled at the flowers, they really are-

Wait. Flowers don't talk.

I turned around and saw Stella with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here? I've been waiting forever!" She said.

I smiled. "I was just looking at the flowers, Stella." She eyed me. "And talking to them to?"

"I do that sometimes." I bit my lips nervously. That was embarrassing. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on! Bloom and Musa are going with us too!" She jumped happily.

I just gave a small laugh at her and we both walked to the bus stop. Once I saw Bloom and Musa, I waved at them. "Hi, girls."

They looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Flo." Bloom greeted. Musa walked to the bus and looked at us. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She said. I got on the bus with Bloom and Stella behind me.

We sat at empty seats and talked on our way to the mall. Stella frowned. "Normally I would have asked Brandon to accompany me but he didn't answer my calls. How can he not answer? Does he not like me anymore?" She said looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Stella. He still loves you. He and the boys must be busy. Sky didn't answer my calls either." Bloom said.

I looked to Musa. "Why isn't Layla and Tecna with us?"

"Well, Tecna wants to finish her new experiment she's working on and you know Layla." She said looking out the window. "Oh..." I nodded. Well, Layla's reason is obvious, she hates shopping.

**At The mall...**

Stella has already wandered off with Bloom. I felt pity for the dragon fire keeper. Stella shops like there's no tomorrow. Musa and I decided to go eat some light lunch first. We went into a coffee shop and ordered.

I sat down and Musa started talking about stuff. I didn't really hear because I was thinking about Helia. My dream came back to me. What if it was true? Oh, I need to stop thinking about that.

"Flora? Flora, are you listening?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah... I just, I was just thinking." I said sheepishly.

She sighed. "About Helia, right?" My eyes widened a bit. "How'd you know?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. The dream you had that woke us up. And you're looking like a depressed girlfriend." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not depressed!" I defended. She looked at me. "Well, I'm not saying you are, but you look like it." She continued. "Look, Helia has never lied to you, right?"

I shook my head. "And has he ever looked at any other girls when you're around?" I looked at my hands. "I-I don't think so."

"There. He loves you, Flora. You gotta trust him." She smiled. I smiled back softly. "I think you're right." But I still had a bad feeling. It just won't leave me.

Just then, I gasped. Someone I never expected came in.

Helia.

And he wasn't alone.

He was with another girl.

**So how was it? Sorry if it seems too rushed. I'll do Stella and Musa in the next chapter I think. Well, please review! **


End file.
